Play-As
A Play-As is issued when a card uses outdated wording. They do not change how the card is played. =List of cards= A *A Mighty Blow (AW) *A Soldier’s Prayer (TP) *Aaron (Di) *Aaron (Pa) *Aaron’s Rod (C) *Abandonment (UL) *Abdon (FF) *Abednego (Azariah) (FF) *Abel (Pi) *Abel’s Sacrifice (Pa) *Abimelech (Pa) *Abner’s Spear (Ki) *Abraham’s Descendant (Di) *Absalom (Ki) *Acts 11:18 (Ap) *Acts of Uzziah (Ki) *Adino (Ki) *Admiral (AW) *Agur (Pi) *Ahab’s Armor (Pi) *Ahimaaz (Ki) *Ahimaaz (Pi) *Ahithophel (Ki) *Alabaster Jar (Ap) *Alexander (RA) *All Hope Lost (Pa) *Altar of Burnt Offering (Pi) *Altar of Dagon (Pa) *Altar of Incense (E) *Amasa (Ki) *Amaziah’s Order (Pi) *Ambush (Pa) *Ambush the City (Ki) *Amorite Invasion (Pa) *Ananias (Ap) *Ananias of Damascus (Ap) *Angel at Shur (P) *Angel at the Tomb (Wa) *Angel at Tomb (Pi) *Angel of Deliverance (Ap) *Angel of the Harvest (RA) *Angel of the Waters (Ki) *Angel of Warning (TP) *Angelic Advice (Pa) *Angelic Rebellion (Ap) *Angelic Visit (Ap) *Angel’s Sword (Ki) *Angry Travelers (AW) *Answer to Prayer (FF) *Antidote (UL) *Ark of the Covenant (Ki) *Ark of the Covenant (Wa) *Army of Simeonites (FF) *Arrogance (Pa) *Artifacts Destroyed (Ki) *Asahel (TP) *Ashdod (FF) *Asher (RA) *Asherah Pole (Ki) *Ashpenaz (FF) *Assyrian Camp (Pi) *Assyrian Survivor (FF2) *Astrologers (TP) *Athaliah (Wo) *Attending Angel (TP) *Authority of Christ (P) *Azariah the High Priest (Pi) B *Baal Worship (Pr) *Babel (Pa) *Babylonian Forces (Pi) *Backward Shadow (Ki) *Baggage (Pr) *Balaam (Di) *Balance (AW) *Balm of Gilead (B) *Balm of Gilead (D) *Balm of Gilead (UL) *Banishment (Ap) *Banks of the Nile (RA) *Barabbas (Pi) *Barak (Pa) *Battering Ram (Pa) *Battle Neutralized (Ki) *Battle Prayer (Ki) *Battle Prayer (Wa) *Bearing Bad News (Ki) *Begging for Freedom (AW) *Begging to go Back (H) *Benaiah Snatches a Spear (Ki) *Benjamin (FF) *Bera, King of Sodom (Pa) *Besieging the City (Ki) *Best Friends (Pa) *Bezaleel (Pi) *Blemished Sacrifices (Pi) *Blessings for Obedience (Pi) *Blinding Demon (Pi) *Blinding Light (Ap) *Blood of the Lamb (Wa) *Blue Tassels (Pa) *Boils (C) *Boils (Wa) *Book of Hozai (Ki) *Book of Jashar (Ki) *Book of Nathan (Pa) *Book of the Law (Pi) *Bow and Arrow (Gold) (Wa) *Brass Serpent (UL) *Bread of Life (UL) *Broken Cisterns (RA) *Brother’s Reunion (Pa) *Buckler (Pi) *Buckler (Wa) *Building Egypt (Pi) *Built on the Rock (Pi) *Burial Shroud (Ap) *Burning Bush (Pa) *Burst of Light (AW) C *Caleb (FF) *Caleb (P) *Captain of the Host (Ki) *Captain of the Host (Wa) *Captured Ark (P) *Casting Lots (Ap) *Chamber of Angels (AW) *Chariot of Fire (P) *Chariot of Fire (Wa) *Chariots of the Sun (Ki) *Charred Vine (Pr) *Chastisement of the Lord (P) *Chastisement of the Lord (UL) *Chemosh (Ki) *Chief Captain Lysias (Ap) *Children (Wo) *Christian Suing Another (Ap) *City of Refuge (Pi) *Climb the Walls (Ki) *Coat of Mail (Ki) *Coat of Many Colors (Wo) *Coercion (Pa) *Complaint of Moses (Pa) *Confused Languages (Pa) *Confusion (Pr) *Conqueror over Death (Ki) *Consider the Lilies (TP) *Consumed by Doubt (AW) *Consumed by Wants (AW) *Controlling Demon (Ap) *Courage (Wa) *Covenant of Abraham (Pa) *Covenant of Eden (Pa) *Covenant of Palestine (Pa) *Covenant with Death (Pr) *Covenant with Levi (Pi) *Covenant with Phinehas (Pi) *Covering the Sacred Things (Pi) *Creation of the World (Pa) *Crippling Demon (Pi) *Cross Beams of the Cross (Ap) *Crucify Him (Ap) *Cubus (AW) *Cup of Wrath (Pr) D *Dance of Death (Wo) *Dangerous Road (AW) *Dangerous Way (AW) *Danites Attack (Pa) *Darius’ Decree (TP) *Darkness (Wa) *Dart (Wa) *David (Green) (Ki) *David (Green) (Wa) *David (Red) (Ki) *David (Red) (Wa) *David’s Music (Pi) *David’s Harp (Ki) *David’s Harp (Wa) *David’s Sling (Ki) *David’s Tent (Ki) *Day of Atonement (Pi) *Deafening Spirit (Pi) *Death & Hades (Wa) *Death of Firstborn (Pa) *Death of Unrighteous (Pa) *Deceiving Spirit (FF) *Deception Exposed (Ap) *Defiant (AW) *Delilah (UL) *Deliverance (Ap) *Demon behind the Idol (Pi) *Demon in Armor (Pa) *Demonic Deception (AW) *Demonic Stronghold (AW) *Demons in Chains (Ap) *Den of Robbers (Pr) *Denarius (Di) *Denial of Christ (Ap) *Departed Wife (Ap) *Desecrate the Temple (RA) *Desecration of Graves (Pi) *Desertion (Ap) *Desolate City (AW) *Destroying Angel (Pa) *Destroying the Temple (Ki) *Destruction of Nehushtan (Pa) *Destructive Decay (Pi) *Dishonor (Pi) *Displeased Philistines (Ki) *Disuading Speech (Ki) *Divination (TP) *Divisions in the Church (Ap) *Doubt (Pi) *Drawn Out (RA) *Drawn Water (Wo) *Dream (Pa) *Dungeon of Malchiah (Pr) E *Eaten by Worms (Ki) *Egyptian Spear (FF) *Ehud (Pa) *Ehud (RA) *Eleazar (Ki) *Elhanan (Ki) *Elhanan (Wa) *Eli (AW) *Eli the Priest (Pa) *Eli the Priest (Pi) *Eli the Priest (RA) *Eliashib the High Priest (Pi) *Elijah (P) *Elisabeth (Wo) *Elishama the Priest (Pi) *Elisha’s Bones (Pr) *Elon (Ki) *Elymas (Bar-Jesus) the Sorcerer (Ap) *Emperor Caius Caligula (Ap) *Emperor Galba (FF) *Emperor Nero (Ap) *Emperor Tiberius (Ap) *Enticed (AW) *Epaphras (Ap) *Epaphroditus (Ap) *Equipped for the Mission (AW) *Escape (AW) *Ethiopian Treasurer (Ap) *Eunice (Ap) *Eve (Di) *Everlasting Beings (P) *Every Man’s Sword (Ki) *Evil Armor (Pi) *Evil Spawn (Pi) *Evil Spirit (Ki) *Evil Strength (Wa) *Ezekiel (FF2) *Ezekiel (Pi) *Ezekiel 31:14 (Ki) *Ezekiel 31:14 (Wa) *Ezekiel’s Stick (UL) F *Face of Death (Ap) *Faith Shared (H) *Faithful Servant (P) *Faithfulness of Ananias (Ap) *Fallen Warrior (Ki) *Fallen Warrior (Wa) *Falling Away (Wo) *False Dreams (Pr) *False Peace (Pr) *False Priests (Pi) *Fear of Danger (AW) *Fearfulness (AW) *Feast of Booths (Pi) *Fiery Serpents (Wa) *Filling Zerubbabel’s Temple (FF) *Flaming Sword (Wa) *Flight (Wa) *Flight of Spies (Pa) *Foolishness of Five Virgins (Wo) *Forbidden Fruit (Wo) *Foreign Enemy (C) *Foretelling Angel (Pa) *Forgotten History (Pi) *Fortify Site (Ki) *Fortify Site (Wa) *Fortify the Wall (Ki) *Four Horns (Pr) *Fourth Living Creature (Pi) *Frog Demons (P) G *Gabriel (Di) *Gabriel (Ki) *Gabriel (Wa) *Gabriel meets Zecharias (FF) *Galatians 3:13 (AW) *Gamaliel (Ap) *Gathering of Angels (Ki) *Gathering of Angels (Wa) *Gathering of Demons (AW) *Generous Giving (Ap) *Gibeonite Delegates (RA2) *Gibeonite Treaty (Ki) *Gibeonite Trickery (Pa) *Gideon’s Call (Pa) *Gifts for Esau (Pa) *Gifts of the Magi (F) *Given Over to Egypt (RA) *Glad Tidings (Ap) *Glittering Spear (Ki) *Glory of the Lord (Ki) *Go Into Captivity (Pi) *God’s Generosity (Pa) *God’s Provision (Ap) *Goliath’s Armor (FF) *Goliath’s Spear (Ki) *Goliath’s Spear (Wa) *Goods Recovered (Ki) *Goshen (C) *Goshen (P) *Goshen (Wa) *Great Faith (H) *Great Faith (Wo) *Great Image (Pr) *Great Mourning (Ap) *Greek Scholars (Ap) *Guardian of Your Souls (Ap) H *Habakkuk Stands Watch (TP) *Habitation of Demons (AW) *Hadad Arises (Ki) *Haggai (FF) *Hailstones (Ki) *Haman’s Plot Exposed (Pi) *Haman’s Plot (Pa) *Hammer of Heaven (AW) *Harvest Time (P) *Harvest Time (Wa) *Hate (D) *Hate (UL) *Hating the Light (Di) *He is Risen (RA) *Healing (UL) *Heldai (FF) *Helez (Ki) *Helmet of Brass (Ki) *Helmet of Brass (Wa) *Help from Heaven (Ki) *Helping Pharaoh’s Daughter (Pa) *Heman (Pi) *Herod Agrippa I (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Di) *Herod the Great (Ap) *Herod’s Treachery (TP) *Herodian (E) *Hezekiah’s Signet Ring (Ki) *Hezekiah’s Weakness (Ki) *Hidden Treasures (FF) *High Places (TP) *High Priest Ananias (Pi) *High Priest Annas (Ap) *High Priest Caiaphas (Pi) *High Priest’s Palace (Pi) *High Priest’s Plot (Pi) *Hilkiah the High Priest (Pi) *Holy of Holies (Pi) *Holy unto the Lord (Pi) *Hosea 13:2 (RA) *Hostile Environment (AW) *House Arrest (Ki) *House in Bethany (RA) *Household Idols (Ap) *Huge Egyptian (FF) *Hunger (Pr) *Hur (Pa) *Hypocrisy (Ap) I *I Am Creator (AW) *I Am Healing (AW) *I Am Love (AW) *I Am Redemption (AW) *I Am Sustainer (AW) *I Corinthians 1:27 (G) *Ibzan (FF) *Idle Gossip (Wo) *Ignorance (Pr) *II Chronicles 15:4 (Ki) *II Samuel 23:6 (Pi) *Incurable (Pi) *Infectious Disease (Pi) *Intent to Trap (E) *Iron Pan (Pr) *Isaac (Pa) *Isaiah’s Call (FF2) *Ishbibenob’s Spear (Ki) *Ithamar, son of Aaron (Pi) *Ittai (Wa) J *Jacob (FF) *Jacob’s Dream (Pa) *Jacob’s Ladder (Pa) *Jacob’s New Name (Pa) *Jael (Wo) *Jahaziel, son of Zechariah (Pi) *Jairus (P) *Jairus’ Daughter (error) (Wo) *Jairus’ Daughter (Wo) *Jairus’ Daughter (H) *James 1:15 (AW) *Jannes (Pi) *Jawbone (Pa) *Jehoram the Priest (Pi) *Jehu’s Sword (Ki) *Jephthah (Pa) *Jeremiah (Pi) *Jeremiah (TP) *Jeremiah 7:18 (H) *Jeremiah 7:18 (Wo) *Jeroboam’s Idolatry (RA) *Jerusalem (Ap) *Jerusalem Tower (Pa) *Jezebel (RA2) *Joab (P) *Job (Pi) *Jochebed (error) (Wo) *Jochebed (Wo) *Joel (FF) *John (P) *Joiakim, Son of Joshua (FF) *Jonathan, son of Joiada (P) *Jordan Interrupted (Pi) *Joseph (Pa) *Joseph Before Pharaoh (FF2) *Joseph of Arimathea (TP) *Joseph the Carpenter (Ap) *Joseph’s Brothers’ Scheme (Pa) *Joseph’s Silver Cup (Pa) *Joshua (P) *Joshua (WC) (P) *Journey to Egypt (Pa) *Judah’s Sin (Pa) *Judge’s Seat (RA) *Just a Hireling (RA) K *Kerith Ravine (Ki) *Kindness (Di) *King Abijah (Ki) *King Ahab (RA2) *King Ahaz (Ki) *King Ahaz (TP) *King Ahaziah (Ki) *King Amaziah (Ki) *King Amon (Ki) *King Asnappar (FF) *King Azariah (Uzziah) (Ki) *King Ben-Hadad I (Ki) *King David (P) *King Hezekiah (Pi) *King Hoshea (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Israel) (Ki) *King Jehoiakim (Ki) *King Jehoram (Ki) *King Jehoshaphat (Pi) *King Jehu (Ki) *King Lemuel (RA) *King Merodach-baladan (Pi) *King Nadab (Ki) *King Omri (Ki) *King Rehoboam (Di) *King Rehoboam (Ki) *King Rezin (Ki) *King Sargon II (Pi) *King Shallum (Ki) *King Shishak (Ki) *King Solomon (TP) *King Zechariah (Ki) *King Zimri (Ki) *King’s Sword (H) *Kingdoms of the World (D) *Kingdoms of the World (Pi) *Kingdoms of the World (Wa) *King’s Sword (C) *Kir (TP) *Korah (Pa) L *Lacking Sleep (Ap) *Lahmi’s Spear (Ki) *Lahmi’s Spear (Wa) *Lamb’s Righteousness (D) *Lamenting (Pa) *Lamenting for Jepthah’s Daughter (Wo) *Land Made Waste (Wa) *Large Tree (Pr) *Large Tree (TP) *Lazarus (Ap) *Leading Others Astray (Ap) *Leah (TP) *Leaves for Healing (UL) *Legion (Ap) *Legion (Di) *Leper (Pa) *Leper Colony (Ap) *Leprosy (Wa) *Lewd Men (E) *Lies (Pr) *Lion Dwelling with the Calf (Pr) *Listening to God (H) *Lois (Ap) *Lost Coin Found (Ap) *Lot (Pa) *Lot’s Daughters (Wo) *Love (P) *Love at First Sight (Pa) *Love for Rachel (Wo) *Love of Money (G) *Luke 16:20-21 (Di) *Lydia (error) (Wo) *Lydia (H) *Lydia (Wo) *Lying in Wait (Wa) *Lystra (Ap) M *Madness (Pi) *Magic Charms (TP) *Maharai (Ki) *Manasseh’s Altar (Pr) *Manna (Pa) *Martha (TP) *Mary (P) *Mary’s Seven Demons (FF) *Mask of Arrogance (Wa) *Mask of Pride (Wa) *Mask of Self-Glorification (Wa) *Mask of Vanity (Wa) *Mask of Worldliness (Wa) *Masquerading (AW) *Matthew (Di) *Matthew 19:26 (AW) *Matthew 8:34 (AW) *Meditation (B) *Meditation (P) *Meeting in the Wilderness (G) *Meeting the Messiah (TP) *Melchizedek (Pa) *Melchizedek (Pi) *Melchizedek (RA) *Melchizedek’s Blessing (Pi) *Men of Judah (FF) *Merodach Worship (Pi) *Meshach (Mishael) (FF) *Micah (RA) *Michael (Wa) *Michal (Wo) *Midwives (G) *Midwives (Wo) *Mildewed House (Pi) *Miraculous Handkerchiefs (Ap) *Miriam (C) *Miriam (G) *Molech Worship (C) *Molech Worship (Pr) *Molten Calf Worship (Pr) *Momentum Change (Ki) *Moral Decline (Ki) *Morg (AW) *Moses and Elders (Pa) *Moses’ Rod (G) *Moths (Pi) *Musicians’ Chambers (RA) *Mustering for War (Ki) N *Narrow Escape (Ap) *Nathan (TP) *Nebuchadnezzar (TP) *Nebuzaradan (Ki) *Nehemiah (Pi) *Net (B) *Net (D) *Net (UL) *New Tongues (Ap) *Nicodemus (Ap) *Nicodemus (Di) *Nicolas of Antioch (P) *Night Raid (RA) *Noah (Pa) *Noah’s Sons (Pa) *Nunc Dimittis (Di) O *Obadiah’s Caves (RA) *Obedience of Noah (B) *Obedience of Noah (D) *Obedience of Noah (UL) *Oblivious (AW) *Oholiab (Pi) *Onesimus (Ap) *Ordained as a Disciple (P) *Orpah (Pa) *Outburst of Anger (Ap) P *Pagan Priest (Pi) *Pagan Sacrifices (Pi) *Paladin (Pa) *Paladin, the Fighter (AW) *Palsy (Ap) *Panic Demon (Gray) (AW) *Panic Demon (Pale Green) (AW) *Partners with Demons (Ap) *Passover & Unleavened Bread (Pi) *Passover (Pa) *Passover Preparations (Pa) *Patience (C) *Patriarch Travels (Pa) *Paul (Ap) *Paying Tribute (Ki) *Pekah’s Blade (Ki) *Pergamum (FF) *Peter (Ap) *Peter’s Mother-In-Law (Ap) *Peter’s Shadow (Ap) *Pharaoh Hophra (Pi) *Pharaoh Neco (Ki) *Pharaoh’s Throne Room (Pi) *Pharoah’s Baker (FF2) *Pharaoh’s Court (RA) *Pharoah’s Cupbearer (FF2) *Pharaoh’s Magicians (Pa) *Pharisees (Brown) (Ap) *Pharisees (Pink) (Ap) *Pharisees (Red) (Ap) *Philistine Garrison (TP) *Philistine Outpost (TP) *Philistine Priests (Pi) *Phinehas, son of Eleazar (Pi) *Pierced Heart (Ap) *Piety of Mary (Wo) *Place of Temptation (AW) *Plague of Frogs (G) *Pleading for the City (RA) *Poison (D) *Poison (Wa) *Poison of Dragons (C) *Poison of Dragons (Pi) *Poisoned Minds (Ki) *Political Bribes (Ki) *Possessed (AW) *Possessing Demon (Ap) *Posterity Removed (Ki) *Potiphar’s Wife (Wo) *Potter and the Clay (Pr) *Potter’s Field (Ki) *Potter’s Field (Wa) *Praises (Wo) *Prayer and Fasting (A) *Prayer and Fasting (UL) *Presented Before the Lord (AW) *Pride in the Flesh (Pi) *Priestly Breastplate (C) *Priests of Christ (P) *Prince Jonathan (Ki) *Prince of Persia (Pr) *Prince of the Air (Pi) *Prince of this World (Wa) *Prisoner Transfer (RA) *Prophecy of Eldad & Medad (Pa) *Protection of Angels (Pi) *Protection of Angels (Wa) *Protection of Jerusalem (FF2) *Protection of Jerusalem (Pa) *Proverbs 22:14 (UL) *Providing Angel (Pa) *Psalm 1:4 (Ki) *Psalm 1:4 (Wa) *Psalm 35:20 (RA) Q *Queen Maachah (Ki) *Queen of Sheba (Wo) *Queen Tahpenes (RA) R *Rage (UL) *Rahab (Wo) *Raiders’ Camp (Ki) *Rain Becomes Dust (Pi) *Ram with Two Horns (Pr) *Ram’s Horn (Wa) *Rash Oath (TP) *Reach of Desperation (Wo) *Rebekah meets Isaac (Pa) *Rebellious (AW) *Recruiting Officer (Ki) *Redemption (Pi) *Redemption (Wa) *Refined by Fire (AW) *Rejected Advice (Ki) *Resurrection (Di) *Resurrection (Pi) *Resurrection (Wa) *Retreat (AW) *River Flowing From the Temple (Pr) *Roman Jailer (Ap) *Roman Prison (Pi) *Rome (FF) *Royal Parade (FF) *Royal Protection (Ki) *Rust (Pi) *Ruth meets Boaz (Pa) S *Sadducees (10 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (4 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (7 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (G) *Saint of Virtue (Ki) *Salome (RA) *Salome (TP) *Samaritan Water Jar (TP) *Sanctifying Faith (Ap) *Sanhedrin (Ap) *Sarah’s Jealousy (Pa) *Satan Released (Ki) *Satan’s Seat (FF) *Saul (Ap) *Saul’s Javelin (Ki) *Saul’s Javelin (Wa) *Scarlet Line (Wo) *Scoff at Angels (Ap) *Scorn of Michal (Wo) *Search (FF) *Seeds of Doubt (AW) *Seeds of Rebellion (AW) *Self-Doubt (H) *Seven Years of Famine (FF2) *Seven Years of Plenty (FF2) *Shadow (AW) *Shadow (Storehouse, AW) *Sheba (Ki) *Shobach (P) *Siege (Ki) *Siege (Wa) *Siegeworks (FF2) *Siegeworks (Pa) *Simon the Magician (Ap) *Sinful Army (C) *Sing and Praise (Pi) *Sleep (UL) *Snare (UL) *Sold into Slavery (Pa) *Solomon Dedicates Temple (Ki) *Solomon’s Temple (Pa) *Sound the Alarm (A) *Sound the Alarm (C) *Sound the Alarm (UL) *Sowing the Seed (Ap) *Spear and Shield (Ki) *Spear of Joshua (Wa) *Spirit as a Dove (P) *Spiritual Gifts (Ap) *Spiritual Protection (Pa) *Spiritual Realm (AW) *Split Altar (P) *Spreading Mildew (Pi) *Stillness (B) *Stillness (P) *Stirring the Water (Wa) *Stocks (UL) *Stolen Blessing (Pa) *Stolen Idols (Pa) *Stone Cut without Hands (Pr) *Stone Pillar at Bethel (RA) *Storehouse (Pa) *Strange Fire (Pi) *Strength in Weakness (Ap) *Strength Revealed (Ki) *Striking the Rock (Pa) *Stronger than Men (Ki) *Stronghold in the Desert (RA) *Struck with Blindness (Ki) *Suicidal Swine Stampede (Di) *Susanna (TP) *Swift Beings (AW) *Swift Horses (D) *Swift Horses (FF) *Sword against Sword (Ki) *Sword of Justice (Ki) *Sword of the Guardian (AW) *Sword of the Lord (Ki) *Sword of the Lord (Wa) *Sword of the Spirit (Ki) *Sword of Vengeance (Ki) T *Tabitha (F) *Table of Demons (Ap) *Table of Showbread (Pi) *Tables of the Law (G) *Tables of the Law (Pi) *Tables of the Law (Wa) *Take as a Slave (Ap) *Taking Naboth’s Vineyard (FF) *Tartaros (Ap) *Tears for a Friend (Pi) *Tekoan Woman (Ki) *Temple of Dagon (Pi) *Temple of Nisroch (Ki) *Temptation (Wo) *The Acts of Solomon (Ki) *The Amalekites’ Slave (RA) *The Body of Christ (D) *The Body of Christ (Pi) *The Darkness (AW) *The Empty Tomb (Ap) *The First Seal (Wa) *The Goat with Horn (Di) *The gods of Egypt (Pa) *The Golden Censer (Wa) *The Jeering Youths (RA) *The Meal in Emmaus (Ap) *The Name of the Lord (AW) *The Pit (AW) *The Power of Death (Pi) *The Rabshakeh (Ki) *The Ram with Two Horns (Di) *The Sabbath (Pi) *The Second Seal (Wa) *The Serpent (Pa) *The Silver Trumpets (Pi) *The Tabernacle (Pi) *The Thankful Leper (RA) *The Third Seal (Wa) *The Throne of David (RA) *The Vineyard (Pr) *The Wages of Sin (Pa) *Third Heaven (Ap) *Thirty Pieces of Silver (Ap) *Thomas (Ap) *Thorn in the Flesh (P) *Three Angels (Pa) *Three Nails (Ap) *Thrown into the Sea (G) *Titus (Ap) *Torn Mantle (Pr) *Tower (Ki) *Tower (Wa) *Training in Righteousness (Pi) *Transfiguration (Ap) *Trapped in Cleverness (Ap) *Treachery of Jezebel (Wo) *Troops Discharged (Ki) *Trust (Pa) *Two Bears (RA) *Two Olive Branches (Pr) *Two Possessed by Demons (FF) *Two Thousand Horses (Ki) U *Unbound (FF) *Undefiled (FF) *Unfaithful Priests (Pi) *United Army (Ki) *Unity in Christ (Ap) *Unknown Nation (Pi) *Unsuccessful (Pi) *Useless Tactics (Ki) *User of Curious Arts (TP) V *Vain Vision (Pr) *Valley of Dry Bones (Pr) *Valor of Warriors (Ki) *Victory (Ki) *Viper Bite (Wa) *Visions (FF) *Visions of Iddo the Seer (Ki) W *Wall of Fire (Pr) *Wall of Protection (Ap) *Wall of Water (Wa) *Wandering Spirit (Ap) *Wandering Spirit (TP) *War in the Heavens (AW) *War Officer (Ki) *Warrior’s Spear (RA) *Wash Basin (Di) *Wasting Disease (Pi) *Watcher (Pa) *Watchful Servant (Di) *Water Shaft (Pa) *Water to Wine (P) *Weakness (AW) *Well Reopened (TP) *Wheel Within a Wheel (FF2) *Wheel within a Wheel (Pr) *Wickedness Abounds (Pi) *Wickedness Removed (RA) *Widow (Pa) *Wilderness of Sinai (Pi) *Wildness (UL) *Windows of Narrow Light (P) *Wings of Calamity (P) *Wisdom of Solomon (Ki) *Withered Hand (Ki) *Without Food (Ap) *Witnesses to Creation (Pa) *Woman in the Ephah (Pr) *Woman of Wisdom (Ki) *Women as Snares (Wo) *Wonders Forgotten (Pi) *Wool Fleece (Pa) *Words of Discouragement (AW) *Words of Encouragement (Ki) *Words of Encouragement (Wa) *Worked to Exhaustion (Ap) *Worldly Woman (AW) *Worship of Milcom (Ki) *Worshipping Demons (FF) *Worshipping God (AW) *Wounded (AW) Z *Zaccheus (Ap) *Zadok Anoints Solomon (TP) *Zechariah (RA) *Zeresh (Pi) *Zerubbabel (P) *Zerubbabel’s Temple (FF)